Penyusup (Sequel of Bad Man)
by gyllians
Summary: Kris menghilang setelah sore panas mereka. Sehun marah sekaligus rindu bukan main. KrisHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kris, Smut, NC, Lime, One Shot


_**"PENYUSUP"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KrisHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kris, Smut, NC, Lime, PWP(?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ALERT :**_

 _ **CONSISTS OF DIRTY TALKS AND MATURE CONTENTS. IF YOU HATE GENDER SWITCH FANFICS, OR IF YOU HATE THE PAIRING, OR IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE CONTENT,**_

 _ **PLEASE WISELY CLOSE YOUR TAB.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I HAVE WARNED YOU.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikiran jorok."

Sehun tersentak saat seseorang berbicara sangat dekat dari telinganya. Terlalu banyak melamun di kelas membuat Sehun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah dikerumuni teman-teman dekatnya. Jongdae yang kelewat iseng dan Sehun yang sedang jadi sasaran empuk untuk di' _bully_ ' jadi _moodbreaker_ paling ampuh pagi itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Jongdae menjauh dari bangkunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Nona Pelamun," Junmyeon duduk di atas meja Sehun. "Tapi kau sungguhan jadi pendiam sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kupikir kita teman."

Sehun mendengus. _Mood_ -nya memang awut-awutan akhir-akhir ini. Semua kegiatannya jadi berantakan. Sehun masih delapan belas dan semua orang tahu kalau di usianya yang sekarang, Sehun sedang memasuki fase sensitif. Semua hal yang dilakukannya berdasarkan perasaan. Jika _mood_ -nya rusak, hancur sudah dunia...

"Tidak ada salahnya berbagi," sekarang Kyungsoo, temannya yang lain ikut angkat suara.

"Kau memikirkan seseorang?" sahut Junmyeon.

 _Iya!_

Sehun ingin berteriak keras kalau ia memang sedang memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang patut disalahkan untuk semua kekacauan yang Sehun alami. Seseorang yang harus bertanggungjawab atas semua kemarahan yang dilimpahkan Sehun kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Seseorang yang Sehun rindukan;

Wu Yi Fan.

Kris.

Atau apapun nama panggilannya.

Sehun ingin menangis sambil mengamuk. Satu bulan yang lalu mereka resmi punya _sesuatu_. Bukan pacaran, ataupun menikah. Cuma sebuah alasan untuk saling menjaga dan saling setia karena mereka punya rasa yang sama. Bahkan mereka menghabiskan waktu panas di tempat Kris.

Sehun pikir dia bakal menjalani sebuah hubungan yang normal. Kencan, berkirim pesan, merayakan hari jadi, dan semua-mua hal yang sering diceritakan Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo ketika mereka punya pacar. Tapi, alih-alih bertemu di Jumat malam, Kris menghilang bagai ditelan Bumi.

Rasanya hampir gila. Sudah satu bulan Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kris. Berkali-kali Sehun mendatangi bilik paman yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, berkali-kali juga Sehun mendapati bilik itu tertutup rapat. Kenyentrikan Kris tanpa ponsel juga membuat Sehun merasa siap dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mana ada pacaran tanpa berkomunikasi?!

"Apa kau sudah mulai berpacaran?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Teman-temannya tidak ada satupun yang tahu soal keberadaan Kris. Kalaupun Sehun mengatakan iya, teman-temannya bakal mengorek bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran, atau siapa pacarnya. Sehun tidak mau teman-temannya tahu. Kris adalah area bahaya, secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Hidup Kris penuh teror dan Sehun tidak mau teman-temannya mulai cerewet soal bahaya berpacaran dengan seorang aktivis.

Aktivis?

Sehun hampir melupakan satu fakta penting itu. Mungkinkah Kris saat ini sedang bersembunyi? Atau bahkan... ditangkap?

"Atau kau dicampakkan?"

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tampangmu mengatakan segalanya, Non," Jongdae bersandar pada mejanya sendiri. "Kau terlihat kesepian. Ada yang mencampakkanmu?"

Sehun tercenung. Mungkinkah ia memang kesepian? Merasa dicampakkan? Atau Kris memang mencampakkannya? Mereka punya hubungan dan Kris menghilang begitu saja setelah... mengambil keperawanan Sehun. Mungkinkah Kris cuma bersenang-senang dan Sehun yang menganggap permainannya serius?

Sehun bisa merasakan kupingnya berdenging karena amarah.

 _Seharusnya aku lebih cerdas_ , pikir Sehun.

Sehun sadar ia masih kecil. Lulus sekolah saja belum. Sehun juga bukan sosok yang hobi bersosialisasi. Hanya Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo temannya. Hanya Kris laki-laki dewasa yang ia kenal selain ayah dan pamannya. Pengetahuan Sehun soal dunia laki-laki, apalagi cara berfikir laki-laki dewasa, sangat nihil. Bisa saja Sehun hanya dijadikan _selingan_ oleh Kris.

Tapi Kris bilang ia mencintai Sehun.

Tapi bisa juga Kris mengatakan itu supaya Sehun mau diajak bercinta.

Kemarahan benar-benar menguasai Sehun.

"Apapun yang kau alami, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Hidupmu masih panjang. Ada orang-orang yang bisa untuk diajak berbagi," sambung Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya, semuanya tidak semudah itu. Sehun masih terlalu egois untuk membagi Kris dan segala kisah tentangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Sehun masih berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sehun tahu ia kelewat gila. Jam malamnya sudah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi Sehun malah berlama-lama di rumah Junmyeon untuk nonton film bersama teman-temannya, alih-alih pulang dan belajar untuk ujian akhirnya. Ayah pasti bakal mengamuk sesampainya Sehun di rumah.

Detak jantung Sehun bertambah kian cepat seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Rumah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sehun merasa seperti menjemput kematiannya. Ayah Sehun bukan sosok pemarah, tapi sekalinya marah, hal itu bukan hal terakhir yang ingin Sehun lihat sebelum tidur.

Sehun bertanya-tanya saat mendapati rumahnya gelap gulita. Lampu di dalam rumah maupun lampu teras padam. Pagar rumahnya digembok dari luar. Tidak ada orang di rumah. Jelas sekali. Keluarganya selalu menyalakan lampu saat gelap datang.

Sehun masuk dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dibawanya. Di dalam hati, Sehun merasa takut sekaligus lega. Takut karena ia harus di rumah sendiri dan lega karena orang tuanya tidak tahu ia pulang terlambat. Tapi setidaknya, Sehun bisa menghindar dari kemurkaan ayahnya.

Sebuah catatan kecil ditinggalkan ibunya di pintu kulkas saat Sehun hendak mengambil minum.

 _ **Bucheon.**_

 _ **2 hari.**_

 _ **Nenek darurat.**_

 _ **Makanan di kulkas.**_

 _ **ILY.**_

 _ **Mum.**_

Bibir Sehun melengkung saat membaca pesan dari ibunya. Pesannya singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. Ibunya dari dulu selalu sesumbar soal meninggalkan pesan. _Jangan pernah meninggalkan pesan secara gamblang, apalagi saat rumah kosong._ Untuk mengantisipasi pencuri tahu soal informasi keberadaan pemilik rumah. Ada benarnya juga. Walaupun sangat tidak jelas, tapi Sehun masih bisa mengerti maksud ibunya. Dan tidak semua orang tahu bahasa alien buatan ibunya.

Kedua orang tuanya harus ke Bucheon karena nenek sakit lagi. Mereka bakal menginap selama dua hari. Makanan sudah dimasak dan disimpan di kulkas. Sehun cuma perlu menghangatkannya dengan _microwave_. Ibu mencintainya.

Itu pesannya. Sehun bisa menangkap dengan baik.

Setelah puas minum, Sehun menyalakan semua lampu di rumahnya, lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun berniat untuk mandi, kemudian tidur. _Mood_ -nya berantakan sekali hari ini. Pergi ke rumah Junmyeon untuk nonton film tidak cukup membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik, dan Sehun pikir dengan mandi dan tidur perasaannya bakal jauh lebih baik.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap, tentu saja. Sehun seharian pergi dan kedua orang tuanya mungkin tidak sempat untuk melihat ke kamar Sehun. Tangan Sehun bergerak-gerak dalam kegelapan untuk mencari sakelar.

KLIK.

"Pulang malam, heh?"

Sehun serasa terkena serangan jantung. Sehun pikir ia di rumah sendiri. Ibunya bahkan meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berbicara. Sehun menoleh ke arah kasur dan jantungnya seolah dilempar keluar dari kaca jendela lantai dua.

Kris sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya.

Mata Sehun memanas, apalagi saat melihat Kris tersenyum kepadanya. Rasa jengkelnya yang sempat muncul siang tadi kali ini kembali. Berkumpul jadi satu, membuat bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sehun bisa merasakan darah di kepalanya mendidih.

Kris menghilang selama satu bulan penuh. Tanpa kabar. Tanpa jejak. Dan sekarang seenak jidat muncul di dalam kamarnya. Kris pikir dia siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun lirih, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tangannya menggenggam ujung roknya keras.

"Menunggumu," jawab Kris santai sambil bangun dari kasur Sehun. "Kau lama sekali."

Sialan. Sehun ingin merebus Kris hidup-hidup. Di sini sebenarnya siapa yang menunggu? Sehun yang pantas bilang 'kau lama sekali' pada Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" kali ini Sehun kedengaran seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Lewat jendela," Kris menunjuk jendela kamar Sehun. "Tidak terkunci."

Sehun mendengus karena kecerobohannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Meledak sudah. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat Kris duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, merentangkan tangan, sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun merangsek maju, lalu memberikan sebuah tonjokkan di pipi kiri Kris.

Sehun tidak tahu pukulannya cukup untuk melukai Kris atau tidak, tapi Sehun puas.

Sehun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kris, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Sehun tidak bisa bohong. Sehun bukan puas karena sudah memukul Kris, tapi Sehun puas karena bisa melihat Kris lagi setelah empat minggu. Sehun tidak bisa bohong kalau ia rindu Kris dan senang bisa melihat kekasihnya di kamarnya.

Dengan gusar Sehun berbalik, lalu menghambur ke pangkuan Kris untuk menciumnya. Sehun bukan pencium handal, tapi Sehun harap Kris bisa mengerti seberapa rindu, frustasi, dan stres yang dialami Sehun selama tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki jangkung itu. Tangan Sehun melingkar erat di leher Kris dan ciumannya kian dalam saat Kris mulai membalas.

Sehun tidak tahu seberapa lama ia mencium Kris. Sepuluh menit, mungkin? Yang jelas Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas karena Kris benar-benar mengambil alih kendali. Sehun mendorong dada Kris pelan, dan dengan pengertian Kris memutus ciuman mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Kris sama-sama terengah-engah, syarat akan rindu, sayang, dan birahi.

"Kau membuatku gila," ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

"Maafkan aku," timpal Kris sambil mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Suara Sehun pecah. Ia hampir menangis. Rasa ingin tahunya membuncah selama satu bulan terakhir. Sehun berusaha menahan segalanya sendiri, tapi malam ini semuanya mengalir keluar seperti air bah setelah mendapati Kris berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Bersembunyi," Kris menempelkan dahi mereka. "Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan sampai aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana."

"Aku siap mendengarkan," tukas Sehun sambil mengelus tengkuk Kris sayang. "Bukankah kau sering bercerita padaku dulu?"

Mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Bukan. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun saat ini. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir," Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau tahu-"

Jantung Sehun bertalu-talu menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kris.

"-Jangan pernah berfikir aku tidak memikirkanmu selama aku tidak bersamamu. Aku tidak berniat mencampakkanmu, atau menjadikanmu mainan. Aku terlalu menyayangimu untuk melakukannya."

Tangan Kris merambat turun ke pinggang Sehun, lalu memberikan elusan menyenangkan yang berhasil membuat vagina Sehun bertambah lembab. Jalan pikiran Kris benar-benar _sexy_ , benar-benar di luar dugaan Sehun. Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku berbahaya untukmu," Kris menurukan Sehun ke kasur, lalu mengungkung Sehun di antara lengan panjangnya. "Aku dikejar setiap saat."

Dada Sehun sesak. Sehun kurang lebih paham maksud pembicaraan Kris. Kris ingin Sehun menjauh darinya. Kris ingin Sehun tidak terlibat apapun. Kris tidak ingin Sehun berada dalam bahaya apapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Kris terlalu menyayangi Sehun.

Sehun juga kurang lebih paham situasi apa yang sedang dihadapi kekasihnya itu. Suasana senat sedang tidak baik dan orang-orang macam Kris sedang _diburu_. Kris tidak bisa bertahan di satu tempat. Sehun merasa bersalah karena tidak pengertian.

"Tapi aku terlalu egois," Kris mengelus rambut panjang Sehun. "Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Kali ini, tangisan Sehun pecah. Kris sungguhan menyayanginya. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah berfikiran kalau Kris cuma main-main.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun," ucap Kris sambil mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

"Aku juga," balas Sehun.

Mereka mulai terbawa suasana. Suhu kamar Sehun mulai naik, dan itu artinya, malam ini bakal berlangsung sangat panjang. Dan sangat panas.

Sehun diam saja saat Kris melepas kancing seragamnya perlahan. Sehun tidak menolak ataupun membantu. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Kris berusaha membuatnya telanjang. Sehun sangat suka sensasinya.

Mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman panas. Lidah mereka berbelit satu sama lain, sementara tangan Kris bergerak untuk melepas seluruh pakaian Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Sehun sudah terbaring dalam keadaan telanjang dengan terengah-engah karena birahi.

Kris kembali memeluk Sehun, lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan menyenangkan di seluruh tubuh gadisnya itu. Kulit mereka terus bersentuhan, menimbulkan gelenyar panas ingin menyentuh dan ingin disentuh. Sehun tidak tahu kalau bercinta setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu akan semenyenangkan ini.

"Sepertinya kau tumbuh makin besar," ucap Kris sambil menyeringai.

Sehun malu bukan main. Kris berkomentar sambil melepas jaketnya, lalu _sweater_ -nya, lalu celana kargonya. Sehun tidak pernah melihat laki-laki manapun melakukannya. Hanya Kris. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun merah padam.

Ditengah rasa malunya, Sehun melirik Kris yang sudah telanjang bulat. Ya ampun. Sehun merasa kehabisan nafas. Tubuh Kris sangat bagus dengan kebanggaannya yang sudah membengkak. Dan Sehun yang jadi alasan kenapa penis Kris bengkak. Ada perasaan aneh dan menyenangkan di dalam dadanya.

Namun, Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka-luka di seluruh tubuh Kris. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa melewatkan gips yang melindungi betis Kris walaupun laki-laki jangkung itu berusaha menutupinya dengan berkilah membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Patah," jawab Kris sambil menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Sehun bisa merasakan pahanya dilebarkan dan vaginanya mendadak berkedut-kedut. "Kabur, lalu kecelakaan. Ada Chanyeol. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun tahu siapa Chanyeol. Teman satu jawat Kris yang dulunya seorang dokter. Walaupun Chanyeol mantan dokter, tapi tetap saja. Kris tidak bisa sembarangan merawat lukanya. Baru saja Sehun hendak melayangkan protes, kata-katanya dibungkam dengan desahan.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Kris yang berada di balik selimut memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah pada vagina gadisnya itu. Sehun dibuat mengerang keras. Kenikmatan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya kembali lagi. Sehun benar-benar merindukan sensasi ini.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik selimut. Tangannya menggenggam seprai menahan nikmat. Matanya berubah tidak fokus dan Sehun yakin wajahnya sekarang kelihatan memalukan karena mendapat kenikmatan berlebih.

"K-krishh~"

Sehun mengejang saat lidah Kris mulai masuk. Vagina Sehun dibuat berkedut-kedut hebat. Darah dengan deras mengalir ke kewanitaannya. Apalagi saat Kris menghisap kuat vaginanya. Sehun klimaks dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

"Sebegitu rindunya, kah?" goda Kris saat mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut.

Sehun menutupi wajahnya karena malu bukan main. Sehun kelihatan sangat amatiran sekarang. Tapi Kris benar juga. Sehun terlalu merindukan Kris. Sehun terlalu merindukan sentuhan laki-laki yang sekarang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah kecewa. Sehun pikir mereka bakal melewati malam panjang. Tapi kenapa Kris malah berbaring di sebelahnya?

"Sayang," Kris mengelus pipi Sehun. "Kakiku.. sedikit pegal."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Mungkinkah ini akhir dari malam panas mereka?

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan benar," Kris menarik Sehun untuk duduk di atasnya. "Tunggangi aku."

Sehun mendelik. Menunggangi? Sehun memang sudah pernah bercinta dengan Kris, tapi waktu itu Kris yang pegang kendali atas semuanya. Sehun tidak terlalu tahu cara bercinta yang dimaksud Kris kali ini. Sehun takut ia tidak bisa melakukannya sesuai harapan.

"Kenapa?" Kris membaca kegusaran Sehun. "Kau tidak mau?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu," Sehun menutupi dada telanjangnya. "Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar..?"

Ucapan Sehun lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan alih-alih pernyataan.

"Dengar," Kris mengelus paha Sehun, lalu menatap gadisnya. "Aku mempercayaimu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sehun takut sekaligus malu. Sehun takut tidak bisa melakukannya seperti yang sewajarnya dilakukan dalam bercinta. Sehun juga malu. Tentu saja malu. Yang Sehun tahu, laki-laki selalu di atas. Kalau perempuan yang di atas, kenapa kedengaran sangat memalukan?

"Jangan banyak berfikir," Kris meraih sebelah tangan Sehun, lalu mengganggamnya. "Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun menatap iris mata Kris yang hitam pekat seperti malam. Ada kepercayaan di sana. Dan Sehun tidak mau merusak kepercayaan itu. Sehun memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Jadi, Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, lalu meraih kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Pipi Sehun merah padam. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memegang penis dengan tangannya sendiri. Penis Kris besar dan keras, sama seperti dulu. Mungkinkah rasanya bakal lebih menyenangkan jika Sehun yang di atas?

Dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi, Sehun menempatkan kepala penis Kris ke mulut vaginanya. Secara perlahan, Sehun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, membiarkan penis Kris yang keras menyusup masuk, menimbulkan friksi yang perih sekaligus menyenangkan. Terbukti dengan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya.

Sehun terkejut saat penis Kris masuk terlalu jauh, langsung menghantam ke titik manisnya. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sehun untuk menyesuaikan diri lagi. Namun, saat melihat Kris yang juga memejamkan matanya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Naik-turun. Itu yang Sehun tahu.

Awalnya, Sehun bergerak dengan perlahan. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa sampai-sampai beberapa kali desahan Sehun meluncur walaupun Sehun sudah berusaha menahan diri. Kris diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Sehun.

"Kau melakukannya dengan benar," ucap Kris sambil meraih pinggang ramping Sehun, lalu membantu gadis itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Sehun terus bergerak. Lalu, gerakannya kian bertambah cepat saat percikan nafsu mulai membakar habis kesadaran Sehun. Apalagi saat Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Sehun serasa terbang ke awang-awang.

"Ahhh!"

Sehun setengah berteriak saat Kris kembali menghentak titik manisnya dengan keras. Terlalu nikmat sampai Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Jangan keras-keras kalau tidak mau ketahuan," ucap Kris sambil menarik lengan Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Ayah-dan ibu,mmhh, tidak ada di rumah," timpal Sehun dengan terbata-bata, apalagi Kris mulai mengecupi putingnya.

"Mereka pasti bakal marah kalau tahu kita bercinta di kamarmu," sahut Kris, lalu mengulum puting kanan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Konsentrasinya terpecah belah, antara terus menggerakkan pinggulnya atau menikmati kuluman Kris di payudaranya. Semuanya terlalu menyenangkan sampai Sehun merasa seperti dilumpuhkan. Hingga vaginanya mulai berkedut kuat, tanda orgasme hampir datang.

"Kris, aku-"

"Bersama."

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, begitu juga Kris. Friksi yang ditimbulkan semakin menyenangkan. Tumbukkan kejantanan Kris di titik manis Sehun semakin keras. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun dan Kris melebur jadi satu dalam kenikmatan.

Sehun ambruk ke dalam pelukan kokoh Kris. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum tanda senang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kris sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku juga," timpal Sehun.

Hening beberapa saat. Keduanya sedang menikmati sensasi pasca orgasme sambil berpelukan, tanpa melepaskan kemaluan masing-masing. Kemudian;

"Kris, kau tidak pakai kondom?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fanfic is a tribute to my poor feelings because I really miss KrisHun moments.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
